The Contest
by thisnullvoidlife
Summary: I am so getting deleted for this XD Just a little view of a contest between Gil and Mattie. Based on Come Baby Come by K7 XP Read at your own risk, not for small children nor those at work/school.


**Luna: So bored... Oh, I know, lets write random sex!**

**Meh, fanfic, y u have random phone? Oh right, you're based off of Come Baby Come by K7.**

**Not for little childrens, got it? Nor those at work, Nyeh~**

**Contains, like, detail. DETAILED detail.**

**I said detail so much it sounds weird now... **

**Fuck, ignore me unless you wanna catch my boredom!**

**I guess I kinda wanna dedicate this to kawaiiokama, just cuz he deserves it and I feel as if I owe him :P**

**Last chance to turn back...**

* * *

><p>I walked into my house and straight up to the bedroom, slamming the door open.<p>

"Welcome back to your castle, oh great king." my lover sat on my bed, his knees folded under him as he held his body open for me. I licked my lips, seeing he was already hard. Just how I liked it.

"Come get some of my awesomeness." I held my arms open for him and he hurried to me, a stray strand of blonde hair sticking up in a curl as always. He stood up on his toes and kissed me as he worked on the buttons of my shirt. I pulled it off and he rubbed his hands on my chest before dragging them down to my pants. He got them and my boxers off with expert speed and pulled me back. We landed on the bed and he finally opened his mouth for me. My lover and I currently had a game going on. We always had some sort of game, but this one was particularly fun. See who could cum first. I had the advantage. I had his body completely mapped out and knew exactly how he liked me to jack him off. I reached over to the nightstand, keeping him distracted with my other hand stroking him lightly, and grabbed the lube, quietly opening it and somehow getting it onto my fingers. I shoved them into him without warning and he pulled away, arching his back and crying out in pleasure.

"Ohh, master!" shit... The master play again... He knew I lost it whenever he called me master. "Master Beilschmidt... Please..." he begged me with violet, lust-filled, eyes. I licked my lips again and pulled back, covering my manhood with lube and moving us so he was on top, pulling him onto me quickly. "Ahhhh!" he tossed his head back and moaned loudly. The blonde got started right away, bouncing quickly. The phone rang.

"_Gott __verdammt_..." I motioned for him to keep moving and answered the phone. "_Was_?"

"Hey, Gilbert. Is my brother there?" I hummed and gave the phone to my lover. He took it with a sigh and paused his movements. I smirked and shook my head, making him glare at me as he started moving again. I bucked my hips suddenly and he let out a muffled yell.

"H-Hello-ohh..." he bit his lip to try and stiffle his moan. I smirked triumphantly and rammed into the same spot. "N-No. I'm ohh-kay... J-Just dropped a-ahh... plate." I bit my lip to hold in a laugh and kept abusing the same spot. "N-No, Al... Th-they aren't re-real... N-No, I'm b-busy ri-right now... L-Look, I g-gotta g-go, call K-Kiku!" he dropped the phone back into it's holder and glared at me. "You owe me a win now." I scoffed and rolled my eyes while simotaneously rolling us.

"The day you win will be the day hell freezes over." his pout was lost as he arched up and screamed my name. I smiled and thrusted faster. He arched and moaned. "_Sag mir,..._" I leaned down to his ear. "_Liebst du mich?_"

"Y-Yes, Gilbert..." he suddenly dug his nails into my back and shuddered, releasing on his stomach. I laughed softly and let myself release. We layed back on the bed and got our breathing slowed. "Do you love me?" I smiled at the blonde.

"Of course. If the awesome me keeps winning, I'll have no choice but to keep loving you." he tugged a strand of my silver hair playfully before snuggling up to me.

"Goodnight, Gil."

"Night, Mattie."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I made it through the whole thing without typing Mattie's name :P I find that an accomplishment. It was an attempt at being mysterious, but I think I described him too well.<strong>

**Anyway, Imma go molest a Blow Pop.**

_**Translations:  
><strong>_**_Gott __verdammt -_ God damn  
><strong>**_Was_? - What?  
><strong> **_Sag mir,... __Liebst du mich? -_ Tell me... Do you love me?**

**slutty!Canada: Reviews make me strip~ ;P **

**Prussia, America, and France(XD): O,O Please review!**


End file.
